Naruto the hypnotist
by supermonkeynate
Summary: Naruto is a hypnotist and decides to hypnotize many people in the Naruto universe My first story
1. Chapter 1

Author note My FIRST STORY so no flames please helpful criticism is welcome this will be a multiple chapter story

Ten-ten was walking around the village when she ran into Naruto. Hey Ten-ten I want to show you something. Well only if it doesn't take long. It won't take long at all. Ten-ten followed Naruto to a secluded spot outside the village. Alright Naruto what did you want to show me. This is it. Ten-ten saw looked at the necklace Naruto held in front of her face, the necklace swinging. That's really co...ol Nar...Ten-ten could not focus on any thing but the necklace. Suddenly Naruto's voice broke into her trance saying Ten-ten are you all right. Yes Naruto-sama. Wait a minute I think I hypnotized her. Ten-ten do you obey me. Yes Naruto-sama. Then take off your clothes. Yes Naruto-sama. In a few moments Ten-ten stood in front of Naruto completely naked and obedient. Ten-ten when you hear the words"Ten—ten is a slutty slave" you will go into this trance get completely naked and orgasam no matter where you are is that clear. Yes Naruto-sama. When I say "Ten-ten is a bimbo whore" you willmastrabateand find any thing you can to shove up your asshole and you will say I'm such a bimbo whore. Now I'll wake you up in a moment and you will not notice you clothes are gone, you will follow me into the middle of the village is that clear. Yes Naruto-sama. WAKE UP. What happend. Nothing you just fell asleep. Oh we'll were were you headed. I was gonna go into the center of the village you wanna come. Absolutley.

Ten-ten followed Naruto into the village unaware she was naked. When they made it to the center of the village Naruto turned to Ten-ten and said" Ten-ten is a slutty slave". What are yo... aaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHH. Naruto then said "Ten-ten is bimbo whore" Ten-ten then reached into Naruto's pocket and pulled out an extra long handle kunai and shoved it up her ass pushing it in and out. Then started to finger herself and shouting at the top of her lungs " I'm such a bimbo whore".

...to be continue


	2. Author's note

Author note

Two things to my followers

1 should I make Naruto bi sexual

Or straight.

2. Please review need more CONSTRUCTIVE cricriticism

sorry for the slowness been having computer problems


	3. Chapter 3

Why does my pussy and ass hurts so much. Thought Ten-Ten. All I remember is Naruto wanting to show me a necklace and then I fell asleep then I followed him to the center of the village. I better go find him and ask him what happend.

Later at Naruto's apartment

Knock knock knock  
HeyTen-Ten what are you doing so early. Oh I was just wondering what happened yesterday after you took me to the center of the village I can't remember. Well I said Ten-Ten is a slutty slave.

Naruto watch in amusement as Ten-Ten's eyes glazed over ,took off her clothes, and orgasamed in the door way.

Ten-Ten Go to the hot springs and take a bath. When you see hinata, you will instantly go into trance ,kidnapped her, and bring her to my apartment and tie her up with a Viborator in her ass and pussy.

Is that clear

Yes Naruto-sama

After that you will stand in the doorway and wait for my return

Yes Naruto-sama

Later at the Hot springs

This is such a nice bath. Thought Ten-Ten

Hello Ten-Ten how are you today Said hinata

Ten-Ten looked up and saw hinata and instantly snapped into trance and attacked her

It took a few minutes but Ten-Ten eventually managed to tie her up, and took her to Naruto's apartment. Then stood in the doorway waiting for Naruto's return

One hour later

Hello slave said Naruto with two sacks in his hand

Welcome home Naruto-sama.

NNNNaruto. Hinata whispered

Hello hinata I want you to look at this necklace for me. Well alright

Hinata Watched the necklace and slowly fell into a trance

Hinata you are my sex slave. When we are alone you will go into trance just like now mindless, obedient, and naked

Yes Naruto-sama

Alright Ten-Ten put this on. Naruto pulled out a 10 inch double orange strap on

Yes Naruto-sama

Ten-Ten sliped the strap on moaning as the dildio penetrated her virgin pussy

Hinata when I untie you you will practice you boob job on Ten-Ten is that clear

Yes Naruto-sama  
Yes Naruto-sama

Naruto untied Hinata and started to bobbing on Ten-Ten's cock causing her to moan.

Naruto took off his clothes reveling an 12 inch erect cock. Hinata stick you ass in the air. When Hinata did so Naruto rammed his cock in her pussy.

Man you feel good hinata. It wasn't long till Naruto blew his load just as hinata came for the 3 time. Man I'm tired lets go to bed

To be continued


End file.
